Knowledge is power
by Koharu Kage
Summary: The day the Kyubi was sealed, Uzumaki Naruto stopped existing. Warning super smart Naruto, Will contain Yaoi later!
1. Chapter 1: The Maelstrom Leaves!

Koharu-chan here hello! I felt like writing a another Naruto fic while still writing my other two "An Angels' Path" and "Dragon's Call" I had this idea running in my head its your typical "Naruto get adopted at a young age thing" with maybe a few twists here and their. Warning super smart Naruto and This will be Yoai! It will either be a ShikaNaru or a ShinoNaru its sooo darn rare to find those paring damn it! Bug boy and lazy guy need love too! Give them love! Anyway I hope you like this ficcy please be nice to me… and maybe an OC x your choice

_The World is a book, and those who do not travel read only a page. St. Augustine  
_

Chapter One

The Maelstrom Leaves!

Your Not Ninja!

* * *

_? P.O.V_

_The towns people of Konoha where gathering around the Hokage tower, and they were demanding blood, whose blood you ask?_

_The blood of young Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who was now only twenty-five hours old, he is also the jailer of the great king of all demons Kyubi the nine tailed fox._

_I know what happened; I was there during the whole bloody battle, I saw everything._

_I saw the Yondaime riding on top of Gamabunta; Hell I even took pictures of it! I saw the damned fox being sealed inside the boy, I saw how the child cried, I saw a now orphaned child, and now I see a whole village full of idiots wanting to kill their hero._

_In the words of Puck "Lord What Fools these mortals be…"_

_I see no hope for that boy in this village, leaving him here would bug my little annoying shoulder angel of goodness! Well I know what I have to do…I gotta kill the little maelstrom figuratively speaking of course_

_Regular P.O.V_

* * *

The 3rd Hokage sat in his chair hold the tiny baby in his arms and rocking him gently… 

"Oh Yondaime what should I do…Naruto is nothing more then a scapegoat to these people ahh what to do" The elderly man pondered his thoughts

The doors opened and an ANBU cloaked figure wearing a cat mask walked into the office. Sarutobi looked up at the person who entered his office and growled in anger

"I thought I told ALL ANBU to stand guard out side my office to protect Naruto!" He shouted

The cloaked figured chuckled and then spoke in a soft tone

"Your ANBU ARE all standing outside; However, your security sucks even the ANBU here don't like that kid and will let anyone walk right through as long as their wearing one of these outfits…hmm but then again I've been able to sneak in here before…"

The figured pulled off the mask and cloak to revile what appeared to be a young man wearing a very baggy black hoodie with a red kanji for knowledge on the right breast and blue jean shorts that went to his knees.

His skin was lightly tanned, his eyes were a deep purple color, and his hair was a soft caramel crème color that framed his delicate looking face. The young man smiled at the old man and his eyes traveled to Naruto.

"You look familiar…have we met?" Sarutobi asked the young man

"Heh I've been here and there…but that not the point I'm here for one reason and one reason only, it involves that boy Naruto" the young man said as he waked toward the desk and placed his hands on it.

Sarutobi glared at the youth before

"I won't let you kill him!" He shouted

The young man laughed at that causing the Hokage to look at him angrily.

"First thing let me say this…I'm not here to kill him," Closing his eyes the young man continued to speak "I'm going to adopted him and take him away from the village so he can grow up with a loving mother"

The Hokage raised an eye brow "Mother?"

The young man blinked and looked at the old man confuse "Yeah Mother you see old man that what you call a young women like me who takes on a child"

As if to prove a point the younger of the two unzipped the front part of the hoodie to revile a white tank top and a very womanly form under it. Smiling the young women zipped up her hoodie again and looked at Naruto in the older man arms again.

"My name is Tsuki Arina…and if you don't let me adopt him and leave this village quietly I'll have to show the villagers something I think you'd want to keep a secret Lord Hokage,"

Sarutobi was beside himself as he looked upon the young women in awe and amazement.

"I know who you are! Tsuki-san your family's stealth skills are legendary! Your information gathering skills makes Ibiki-san jealous! The Tsuki family is the only family in existence that has ninja skills they aren't even ninjas! Every member of your family has been journalists reporting news all over the world and publicly publishing news reports where every they go. Your family is known for its love of discovering the truth and educating the public on scandals that have destroyed government politics' and made them wiser about what's really going on…" Sandaime spoke most solemnly

"May I hold him?" Arina pointed to Naruto a strange look crossing her face

Sarutobi stood up from his chair and made his way over to the young women, gently hold out his arms he presented the blond haired baby to Arina.

Slowly and tenderly Arina wrapped her arms around the baby, making sire to support his head and body so not to drop him. Her gazed lingered on the tiny whiskered face before her, looking up Arina let her smile drop.

"As I said before if you don't let me adopt him and leave this village I'll print out a report concerning the missing people and the murderer you let get away without punishment. The people of Konoha have a right to know what happened to their loved one and why they will never come back instead of keeping it a fucking S-ranked secret; however, if you do as I say I'll let it remain a secret" Arina threatened the older man

Sarutobi rubbed his head and sighed tiredly at what the young women before him said, he really shouldn't be all that surprised that she found out what 'HE' did to the villagers. He looked at Arina carefully studying her; physically she had no strength to speak of, never once used chakra, no Taijutsu, a decent amount of stamina considering she technically was a civilian, maybe above average genin level speed, but her intelligence was beyond any he had ever seen, and her stealth skill where still noticeable. In the end no matter how he looked at it Arina was right, taking Naruto out of this village and letting her raise him was the for the best…

"I'll have the papers made with in the next hour…Tsuki-san, but please if he does wish to be a ninja…" the old man trailed off his voice filled with sadness

"I already planed on bring him back here…being a ninja is his birth right, but hear this right now…when he is old enough to hear listen and remember things I'm telling him the truth. He asks question all he will hear is the truth even if he hates me later I will lie to him. When he returns he will know about the demon sealed inside him, about his heritage, what these villagers tried to do, and most importantly about your kindness Sarutobi-sama" Arina continued to cradle Naruto in her arms before speaking again "also when he returns the village will believe Uzumaki is dead…I want to tell them Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists…"

"What do mean by that?" question Sarutobi

"Think about…I'm adopting him meaning his surname isn't Uzumaki its Tsuki meaning Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists because Tsuki Naruto now lives that way when we return the villagers will thinks it only a coincident that his name was Naruto" a sly look come to Arina's face

a smile graced Sarutobi face as well "I get it by saying he no longer exists the people will think he is dead"

The young women nodded in response…

* * *

Only a few hours later the Hokage of Konoha stood before the villagers a grim look on his face and sad filled eyes his withered features etched with emotional pain. 

"As of one hour ago Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists…" Sarutobi practically winced at the cheers of joy from the villagers.

He watched as they smiled and spoke of how the demon was truly gone from the face of the earth, each comment made the old man feel like vomiting in disgust as he turned away from the villagers. His keen eyes spotted something or rather someone, a young person wearing a large black backpack and holding a baby making her way to the village gates and leaving, a smile graced his face once more as he watched the hero of Konoha leave.

"Hokage-sama…please tell me….PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS A LIE! I can't lose sensei's son, not the only part of him left in this world!" the voice of Hatake Kakashi said as he appeared suddenly behind the older man

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san but I speak the truth Uzumaki Naruto does not exist any more…" as he said this Sarutobi walked away, knowing as soon as he returned to his office he would find a mountain of paper work that he would need to fulfill.

Kakashi growled in anger and turned toward the villagers…

_Kakashi P.O.V_

_Damn them…damn them all Naruto was an innocent baby…sensei's son. I promised him, my sensei, that I would protect him and already I've failed that._

_What should I do now? I've lost everything, family, friends, sensei, and even an innocent baby…all because of these blind assholes who couldn't see what a real hero is!_

_Sensei loved this village…I will in his honor not for the shake of these people continue to protect this village with my life and maybe someday I'll find a new reason to protect it…_

_Regular P.O.V_

Arina turned around and looked back toward the village of Konoha one last time

"For now village hidden in the leaves goodbye…"

Looking down at the baby in her arms she smiled

"My dear little Naruto…I can't teach you to be a ninja I will that for other to do…but what I can teach you I can teach you about this world I will give you any knowledge you ask for and what I don't know you will have to find for yourself my little boy. In years to come you will learn the value of great knowledge you can become whatever you want…"

The little boy snuggles deep into her arms; Arina smiled and began to sing a soft lullaby to him.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine"_

With a gentle yawn Naruto slept peacufully… Arina turning away from the village of Konoha began the journey once more….

* * *

To be continued… 

What do you think? Should I keep writing or scrap this idea? Remember in later chapter there will be yaoi! This is my first yaoi fic! This will either be ShinoNaru or ShikaNaru

Also the the quote from earler

Puck- form Shakspears "Midmidsummer's night dream said this line "Lord What Fools these mortals be" it seemed fitting at the moment

Polls

ShikaNaru

Or

ShinoNaru


	2. Chapter 2 : First Years part 1

Koharu here again I'm glad this fic got some good reviews. Also I don't have a beta for this fic yet if anyone is interested please contact me…thank you so much for your reviews and I hope to receive more!

I don't Own Naruto or any other characters made by Masashi Kishimoto but Tsuki Arina-chan is my own original person!

* * *

**_Arina-Ah-re-na_**

Key

_P.O.V Point of View_

_Flashbacks or thoughts_

**Transitions**

Current Poll

ShikaNaru: 5

ShinoNaru: 1

Shikamaru is in the lead by a landslide!

Quote of the chapter…

"_Mistakes are the portals of discovery."_

_James Joyce  
Irish author (1882 - 1941) _

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First years part 1: Growing up**_

__

Arina had faced many things in her fifteen years of life, yakuza bosses, high school, drug rings, corrupted officials, smuggling rings, animal endangerment cases, high school, embezzlement schemes, environmental protests, high school, demon encounters, creepy ninja who performed human experiments, and the worst thing any teen could face high school but none of that compared to this….

Changing a baby boy's diaper, a very smelly little diaper at that.

"Ohhh dear god" Arina groaned as she managed to pull the diaper from Naruto's body and toss it into a garbage pile

"Now we put on the clean one…or do we powder on first and what are these wipes for…damn it I knew I should have picked up that baby care book…" Arina cursed to herself

"Arina! You need to use the wipes on him or he'll get a diaper rash then you put the powder on followed by the diaper" a shrilly voice said

Looking up Arina looked at an older woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties, she had crème colored hair that was put up into a bun held by two green chopsticks and Aqua colored eyes, and she wore a green kimono with black obi.

Following what she was told Arina placed the diaper on Naruto and smiled…

"There we go little Naruto does that feel all better?" Arina lifted him up in her arms and looked to the other women and sighed

"Thanks mama…" Arina said dejectedly

"When you said you were coming to stay with me and you said you had a surprised I hoping for a son-in-law, but no as usual you skipped at least two or more steps and went ahead and gave me a grandchild" the elderly women blabbed

Arina felt a vain on her forehead twitch menacingly "Funny Merriam you weren't complaining when I walked in the door!" the younger of the two women argued back

"Don't you take that tone with me I don't care that you're annoyed by me it disrespectful to call your mother by her real name!" Merriam said with a tone of authority

Arina sighed again briefly wondering if staying with her insane parents was good for Naruto mental health…

_Flash Back five hours ago_

_Arina stood still, before her and her new baby boy lay the old retirement village of little Buckingham Way_

"_Well Naruto time to meet the ban of my existence…your grandmother and grandfather…their names are Merriam and Todd their retired old journalists so learn what you can they lived during the great Ninja war and made detailed reports throughout the whole thing they made it their job to keep the people informed of their surroundings…on another note there are a few maybe one or two other ninjas here and their…" Arina stopped mid-sentence and looked down at Naruto in her arms and sighed_

"_You probably have no clue as to what I'm talking about…oh well when you get older we'll have this talk again…"_

_When Arina reached the village, she made her way through the streets while begin stopped once in a while by some senior citizen who wanted to coddle Naruto…_

"_Oh look at the sweet baby! Look at those strange whiskered marking he reminds me of my cats at home!" some strange cat-loving old lady said_

"_Oh remember when my son was that age sadly he never had children of his own…" another one said to them_

_There was even incident where Naruto was 'kidnapped' by an elderly couple and hugged by his captors…_

"_Can I please have my son back?" Arina said quite upset at the elderly couple that had 'stolen' her child_

_When she finally reached a pink colored house she sighed in relief and pulled out a set of keys as she walked towards the door and unlocked it._

_As she entered Arina found herself assaulted by five or six different flashes of light…_

"_Welcome home sweetie! Ooo now who is this handsome fellow? Come here you" before Arina got her vision back Naruto was scoped out of her arms by her mother_

"_Ahh Arina honey…Where's the Father?" Merriam asked_

"_There is no father" Arina replied_

_Her mother made a loud gasping sound and her face look upset…_

"_I pushed you too hard to get me grandkids didn't I; I pushed you so much that…YOU WENT AND GOT YOURSELF AN ARTIFICAL INSEMINATION…" Merriam cried out as she hugged little Naruto to her body_

"_Mama I…" before she could finish her mother cut her off _

"_It ok honey I pushed you into this so mommy is going to help her little Rina-chan…TODD GET OUT HERE AND PUT ON PANTS YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE! AND SHE BROUGHT A GRANDSON" Merriam shouted_

_A male voice rang out "REALLY I'LL DIG OUT MY OLD FOOTBALL AND TEACH HIM HOW TO THROW THE OLD PIGSKIN AROUND"_

_Merriam groaned "HE'S ONLY A BABY TODD GO FIND ARINA'S OLD BABY TOYS AND A CRIB!"_

"_YES DEAR!"_

_End of Flash Back_

Merriam still didn't know Arina only adopted Naruto, and Todd was somewhere in the attic looking for the baby crib…

"Arina since you're here I know some very nice young man I would love you to meet!" Merriam squealed

"I found the crib but found something else!" An elderly man around his mid-forties walked in, he had silver gray hair, brown eyes, and wore a red plaid shirt with fading blue jeans. He was holding something yellow in his right hand

"What did you find Dad?" Arina already felt herself grow worry

Smiling Todd held out a yellow duck "I found Mr. Ducky! Remember that song we used to sing when you took a bath huh, huh?" Todd turned from his daughter and looked at Naruto and held Mr. Ducky out to him "Hey little guy I'm your grandpa! And this" he squeezed the little yellow duck and a tiny squeak come from it "Is Mr. Ducky"

Naruto smiled at the yellow duck and placed a tiny hand on it, he made a soft cooing sound as he weakly hit the duck over and over again to make it talk again.

"Hey he likes it! Arina lets sing the bath time song!" Todd said overly enthusiastic

"No, no I'm not going to sing that song," Arina firmly said standing her ground

"Fine I bet you don't even remember it" Todd said turning his attention back to Naruto and began to sing happily

"**Rubber Ducky you're the one"** _Squeak_ **"You make bath time lot of fun!"** _Squeak_ **"Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you"** _Squeak_ **"Woo, woo be doo"** _Squeak, Squeak_ **"Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,"** _Squeak_ **"When I squeeze you, you make noise!" **_Squeak_** "Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!"** _Squeak_ **"Doo doo doo doo, doo doo" **_Squeak_ **"Every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby"** _Squeak_ **"Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!"** _Squeak_ **"Rubber Ducky, you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine" **_Squeak_ **"Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you."** _Squeak _**"Every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby"** _Squeak_ **"Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!"** _Squeak_ **"Rubber Ducky, you're so fine** **and I'm lucky that you're mine"** _Squeak_ **"Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you."** _Squeak_ **"Doo, doo be doo!"**

"Dad I'm going to pretent I didn't hear you sing that song…I need to rest" Arina said as she walked away

Todd and Merriam sighed

"Well now that, that is over" Merriam smiled "It times to take my little grandson shopping!" picking Naruto up from the baby carrier he sat in she cooed at him sweetly "Oh we'er going to have soo much fun my darling little Naru-chan!"

"Merriam don't spoil the kid untill his five!" Todd said

"His my grandson and I'll spoil him at any age I want to!" she retorted

* * *

**Five years Later**

Blinking light, a soft hum of a computer, and twenty different screens all showing different areas around the old retirement village.

"Naruto-sama there is nothing going on as usual…this place is so boring! And you! All you ever do is spend time with that wondering lunatic of a bunny man!" a computerized voice yelled out from the main screen

"For a computer you really complain a lot and Taikoubou-sama isn't a lunatic! Though with that weird thing he wears on his head I won't disagree…bunny man…S.H.I.N.O can you get a visual on my okasan? I think she's planning something..." a young five year old blond haired, blue eyed kid said

Naruto now five years of age, was in all aspects a genius, sadly even the smartest kid get lonely in a village with no one to play with, this alone gave him the idea to create his own companion.

He had worked for months gathering books about programming, all of his allowance on various computer parts, hours digging through junk heaps for salvageable parts, and days in his room.

The end result was his new friend the computer he called Security Home Information Nanette Operation system or S.H.I.N.O for short. S.H.I.N.O even though he was a computer program created by Naruto, he had his own distinct personality, and he had eyes everywhere, during his creation Naruto created tiny little camera chips he called Nanettes and had hidden them every where he could.

"I have the visual Naru-chan" S.H.I.N.O's voice called out as an image of Arina came on screen

"Her suite case is all packed and ready for a trip…but why…" Naruto watched the image on screen "Is she packing my stuff up?" the young blond questioned

"I did overhear a conversion between her and your oba-san when you were training with Taikoubou-sensei" S.H.I.N.O said as he turned the image of Arina off and turned on a saved video file

_Video File 70: 4 hours earlier_

_Arina was sitting at the coffee table next to her mother Merriam both drinking some kind of hot beverage…_

"_Mama, Naruto has been taking lesions from that crazy ex-ninja Taikoubou from down the street… I asked him to give me weekly reports when he first started, and thanks to him Naruto know all academy basics and even some advanced ninja technical, I taking him to Konoha to enroll him into the Ninja academy. We will be leaving tomorrow morning…that way he won't have time to pack up that annoying computer of his…I know he spies on everyone in whole village!" Arina rubbed her head as she spoke_

"_Honey I don't want my little Naru-chan to become a ninja what's wrong with being a journalist like the rest of us? I mean we already taught him all about stealth just like we taught you! Naruto is better at hiding then you were at that age, who knows what he could learn!" Merriam practically shouted_

"_Being a ninja is in his blood Mama, it what he wants" Arina argued back_

"_But you don't know the father! The sperm they used on you could have come from a random psycho!" Merriam fought back _

"_Mama for the last time I didn't get an…" Before she could finish Todd walked in with two suite cases _

"_Rina-chan I got your bags like you wanted! Also don't forget to send us a latter when Naruto graduates from the academy so we can celebrate! Merriam isn't it great theirs going to be a ninja in the family! I remember my own granddad once telling me of great-grandfather Malik Tsuki the founder of this family the first wondering journalist who married great-grandmother Henrietta Inuzuki it was because of her we learn all about stealth and information gathering she was the only ninja in this family before she died…I believe she come from a ninja clan that worked with…cats…" Todd rubbed his chin _

"_No Papa they worked with dogs" Arina sighed _

_Todd looked up and smiled "Then it's a good thing I didn't buy him a cat!" he said happily_

_Arina stood up a worried look come across her face "What did you buy him and why?"_

_Todd scratched the back of his head "figured there are ninjas that use animals as tools and allies so I got Naruto a pet he could train…but don't worry I took I got this pet from an old retired ninja named Ryu that still trains animals for fun. Also this animal is already house broken!" the older man said all giddy much like child who ate too much candy_

_Now Merriam stood up "Honey this animal better not be dangerous!" crossing her arms she walked over to her husband_

"_It's not it perfectly safe I'll show you later when you tell Naruto the good news!" Todd said as he left the room_

_End Video File 70_

The blond haired child smiled "Hear that S.H.I.N.O… I'M GOING TO BE AN NINJA!"

Jumping to his feat Naruto and walking to a sealed cabinet, he pulled out a large scroll and turned back to the computer.

"I can't leave you can I S.H.I.N.O? Good thing Okasan doesn't know Taikoubou taught me how to seal objects into scrolls, so lets get you all packed up" Naruto said

The boy laid the blank scroll down and pulled out a calligraphy brush; bring the tip to the scrolls surface Naruto wrote out some complicated signed on it. That took a little less then a minute for him to finish as the young boy brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down hard enough to make him bleed, he then went through a series of hand signs before he slammed his hand on the scroll before him, the room exploded with smoke.

Looking up Naruto smiled when he notice his AI enhanced computer wasn't their anymore…

"Well now that S.H.I.N.O is all packed up time to go and met Okasan" Naruto said as he ran out the room to find his mother.

* * *

To be Continued….

Chapter two is done! Like it hate it? Please review or I might never write again! I bet your all wondering what animal Todd got for his little grandson Naruto eh? Well you'll just have to tune in for the next chapter

Names and places

Taikoubou – Soul Hunter! I love Taikoubou from this anime so I decided to make reference to him!

Buckingham Way – This was the street My grandmother had lived on in her retirement village in either New York or was it New Jersey…

S.H.I.N.O – not our favorite bug user, this Shino is an Artificial Intelligent computer that Naruto himself built. S.H.I.N.O is short for Home Information Nanette Operation system, its Naruto's home based computer that gathers information through little cameras called Nanettes and is the main operation for the system.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Naruchan

Koharu here again I'm glad this fic got some good reviews. Also I don't have a beta for this fic yet if anyone is interested please contact me…thank you so much for your reviews and I hope to receive more! Sorry I haven't updated in a while schools been in the way.

I don't Own Naruto or any other characters made by Masashi Kishimoto but Tsuki Arina-chan is my own original person!

Polls:

Shikamaru: 9

Shino: 6

* * *

_"We secure our friends not by accepting favors but by doing them."_ _Thucydides__, Peloponnesian War  
Greek historian (471 BC - 400 BC) _

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Meet Naru-Chan!_

Naruto looked around his new room and smiled, they had arrived in Konoha two days ago and today his mother had bought them an apartment, this room was bigger then the his old one back with grandparents house. The blond had already setup S.H.I.N.O and the far corner, and AI computer was not happy about have to setup a new system grid map for Konoha….

"S.H.I.N.O I'm going to go look around and when I'm out I'll put up some Nanettes while I'm out! Bye!" The tiny boy ran out to explore the area

"Hey don't leave me here with that metal monster!" a tiny voice called out

Naruto stopped in his tracked and bent down "All right then come out and get over here and we'll go out together and S.H.I.N.O isn't a monster, Shakespeare!" the blond said as a tiny brown Meerkat come crawling out from under bed and into his waiting hand….

"I still can't believe my granddad got me a Meerkat for nin-pet!" the blond sighed as said market climbed up his shoulder

"Hey I'm bravest market of my family!" Shakespeare boasted as the blond walked out the door…

Naruto walked down the streets a smile on his face, a market on his shoulder. The blond haired boy was going about Konoha looking around placing his Nanettes as he went.

He stopped for a moment and watched as a tubby little boy was shooed away by his peers for being too big and slow to play with them, it made him frown. Naruto watched as the boy set free a butterfly, and walk away.

Naruto followed after the tubby boy "Hey!" he called out

The other boy turned around and looked at the blond curiously "um…Hi?"

Naruto smiled and ran over to the other boy "I saw how you saved the butterfly! That was really cool! My name is Naruto what's your name?"

"Choji…." The tubby boy replied

Naruto continued to smile "Want to hang out? I just moved to Konoha with my mother and I don't know many people…I going to enroll in ninja academy!" he said happily

Choji smiled at the blond "Ok! I'll show you around" Choji took Naruto's hand and lead him around Konoha

When the sun setting by the time the two were finished going around Konoha, they were now laying on the ground under a tree breathing hard and smiling happily.

"Choji…thanks for being my first friend…" Naruto said

Choji smiled "Same here Naruto, thanks for being my friend."

"Oy! You're in my favorite spot!" A voice called out

The two boys looked up and saw a boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail…

"Sorry…hey! How about you join us? My name is Naruto! And this is Choji!" Naruto asked

"Names Shikamaru…you just moved here today right? Everyone has been talking about that Meerkat that's been on your shoulder." Shikamaru said as he laid down next to Naruto and Choji

The three boys talked the rest of the day till their parents came looking for them.

* * *

The next day Naruto was running about town running errands for his mother.

"Ok, first I need to buy milk, eggs, and bread…." He mumbled to himself

When he reached the market, he began to look for what he needed.

"Oy Naruto! Are we almost done yet?" Shakespeare asked in annoyance

Naruto sighed "Yeah, we're almost done Shakes just be patient" the blond replied

Then an aroma reached Naruto's nose, a most delectable smell, the blond was compelled to follow. His nose lead him to a ramen stand, Naruto walked over and sat at the counter booth and looked around the place seemed empty except for one other boy with a high collard gray jacket who seemed to be talking to thin air.

"What can I get for you?" an old man asked

Naruto smiled "Miso Ramen please!" he said happily

Naruto didn't wait long for his meal, as he began to eat he noticed bugs gathering around him, he blinked, he had seen these bugs in a book before…

"Kikai bugs…wow! That must mean either there is a breeding ground for them here or theirs a member of the Aburami clan somewhere close by!" Naruto said as he took out a fish cake and gave it to the tiny bugs to feast on.

When he eat his fill of ten bowls Naruto paid the owner and left unaware of the new friend he made.

The other boy that was their hidden by his collar was a smile "he seems nice…I'll have to keep my eyes and bugs on him…"

To be continued….

Writers black! I'll write as soon as I recover! Gomen…….but now little Naruto has made friends with Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino! Who will he met in the next chapter? How will Naruto handle his first academy day? You'll just have to wait and read! Please review. Any guess to Naruto Meerkat's name? if you guess right five points and a cookie to you!


End file.
